


Eternal (the greatest fate)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie thinks he is destined to be alone. Then he meets Roger, then John, and finally Brian. Eternity doesn't look so grim.





	Eternal (the greatest fate)

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned to write this. Or rather I meant for this to be a 700 word drabble and then this mess happened. So enjoy?  
Gratuitous Vampiring.

Freddie doesn’t remember his human life. He barely remembers the night he was turned. Certainly, he wouldn’t be able to pick out his sire, not that it was hard for him to figure out this vampire bit. Don’t let humans catch on to what you’re doing and don’t go out during the day. 

He also learned that there’s a point of feeding where humans won’t remember encountering a vampire. Freddie has gotten very good at finding that spot.

Over the centuries he kept guests through the night. Making sure the humans he drained survived the night and on those rare nights they didn’t, disposing of them properly. Freddie can’t say he is lonely, but he is. He longs for a companion but refuses to forcibly sire another.

Then he meets Roger. The human is exceptionally beautiful and clever. Freddie won’t say its love at first sight, mostly because he was intoxicated by the blond’s scent and hummingbird heartbeat. They spend the night together, Roger happily pliant without any charm and a surprising level of trust for taking a stranger to bed.

Once Roger is sated and glassy-eyed, Freddie feeds. The blood tastes like nectar, the sweetest he has ever had. For the first time since he was a newborn, he struggles to pull away. He does drink too much, leaving Roger unconscious in his bed. Thankfully he recovers and then tackles Freddie to the bed.

They spend the summer together.

Roger is the first human he tells.

“Turn me,” Roger near demands at the end of their time together.

“No,” Freddie says flatly.

“It sounds impossibly crazy, but I am so deeply in love with you. I feel like I’ve been looking for you my entire life.”

Freddie knows the feeling. Roger, who coaxes smiles and laughter out of him by simply existing. The sun he has been missing. He also knows Roger thrives on attention and needs to be around people. Freddie can’t imagine losing that vibrancy. Turning him _will _do that. He’s certain it happened to him.

“I can’t.”

He ignores the hurt on Roger’s face.

The night before he promised to leave. Roger is spread out on the bed with bite marks across his chest and thighs. The bites on his neck glisten, Freddie runs his tongue over them again. He watches Roger twitch and stirs.

"How certain are you? That this is what you want?”

Sleepy blue turns bright, “as sure as anything.”

Freddie’s fangs dig into his bottom lip. After three months of having Roger as his constant companion, could he go back to being alone?. Roger, who willingly gave up daylight already just to spend time with him. He licks the two scars and gives Roger one last chance to back out.

“Bloody do it!”

Freddie digs his fangs into Roger's neck. Roger arches his back and ruts against him. His fingers tug on Freddie’s hair. Freddie moans at the taste. Warm sticky blood slides down his throat. He bucks his hips against Roger. He suckles and Roger’s grip eventually goes slack and his arms drop to the bed.

It very nearly makes him stop, knowing that he’s the reason that Roger’s vibrancy is ending because of him. Freddie also knows instinctually that if he does stop, he will lose Roger. He pulls off and opens his wrist before letting his blood trickle into Roger’s mouth.

For one heart-wrenching moment, Roger doesn’t respond.

Then he is reaching out and lapping at Freddie’s blood eagerly. Freddie tries to keep his hips still. He watches with morbid curiosity as Roger’s blue eyes shift into unnaturally pale blue. Once he feels the impression of fangs from Roger does he gently pushes the blond away.

The sun-kissed pales and the dark red blood smears across Roger’s lip. Freddie closes his eyes at the last feeble beat of Roger’s heart.

When Roger wakes up, he’s confused and doesn’t remember his mortal life. Freddie is relieved for a moment because that means his rebirth hadn’t been flawed. Roger pushes towards him with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t remember anything,” Roger says slowly, “but I remember you.”

“I’m your sire.”

“Not just that,” Roger grins but then his face falls, “I’m hungry.”

“We can’t have that love,” Freddie rolls off the blood-stained bed pulling Roger with him, “there’s nothing like your first hunt.”

Freddie takes Roger to a tiny village on the coast. The city might have a wider selection, but villages like this are less likely to stir up a fuss if someone goes missing. The woods are already considered to be filled with demons. The city has guards.

Roger follows him, wobbling a little with his new body. Freddie steadies him. He smiles as Roger stumbles into a tree. Blinking in confusion, he looks towards Freddie.

“What?”

“It takes a moment to get used to it,” Freddie says, “you look like you’ve got a physical gift.”

The village is in the distance and he doubts anyone is awake to see them. He nudges Roger forward with his hand, gently patting his butt. Roger wobbles, but then his strides become more confident. Freddie grins as Roger starts running. His body blurs as he rushes around spinning in a whirl of blond hair that Freddie could only dream of.

“Come on, love,” Freddie catches him when Roger stumbles into him, “let’s get you that taste.”

Roger lights up, “food?”

"That is why we’re here.”

Freddie leads him into town. Sniffing, most of the humans are asleep but he catches just a hint of a human near the sea. He guides Roger and spots a man swaying down the beach. Roger perks up.

“Go ahead.”

He watches the blond sprint towards the human. Freddie wanders towards the scene more sedately. Roger is mouthing the man’s neck before plunging his fangs in. The man crumples and Roger steps away licking his lips.

“Well, aren’t you just proper,” Freddie grins.

They meet in a soft kiss. The bitter tang of the man’s alcohol tinted blood makes Freddie wrinkle his nose, but the taste is quickly overwhelmed by Roger’s.

* * *

Roger finds John.

Like Roger, John’s scent pulls him in. He already sees where Roger had a taste. The bites are a few days old and Freddie raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry,” Roger whispers, “I made sure that he only remembered me walking him home.”

“Roger –”

"I only fed; I swear!”

John looks between them confused. Freddie winces. 

"I didn’t mind,” John says, “I don’t mind.”

Roger hangs off him, his pale blue eyes staring up at him, “c’mon Freddie, you haven’t fed in so long. Please?”

Freddie knows he hasn’t. It might have been 50 years since he turned Roger, but the guilt always comes back around at this time. Roger never complains but he can see how the lack of sun affects him and how he hates that every interaction with humans feels like there is an ulterior motive behind it. As usual, Roger sets him straight.

He nuzzles John’s neck, noticing several other bitemarks. Freddie sighs. Roger had found a vampire junkie. It explains why John is so eager for this, he swipes his tongue over a clear spot, wanting to leave a permanent mark on this human before he sinks his teeth in.

John goes limp and rolls his head to the side. He sighs happily and bucks weekly against. Roger moves to the other side and skims his fangs over John’s neck. Freddie suckles and the movement of the hips grows more frantic, he takes one last drink before pulling off. John whines and Freddie licks to seal up the bitemark. Roger nicks him with his fang, no real damage, but then he’s coming with a shout.

Freddie blinks. He knows that there are people who find being fed from pleasurable, but he has never encountered it to such a degree. Roger wiggles his eyebrows and Freddie swats at him, helping John get into their guest bedroom. Once the door is settled Roger pounces on him and pushes him into the wall.

Their fangs click together. Roger moans as he swipes away some of the blood lingering around his mouth.

“Where’d you find that one?” Freddie says when Roger starts sucking on his neck.

“He found me,” Roger groans as Freddie flips their positions.

“Vampire junkies have a nose for us,” Freddie grins.

Roger tugs on his hair, “think he’ll mind being out meal ticket until we leave?”

“Mm, judging by that reaction he won’t have any complaints.”

Freddie was right. John was more than happy to come around once he got off work. What was better than John tasting wonderful (Freddie notes that he’s nearly as good as Roger tasted) is that he was a wonderful person. Witty and didn’t take anyone’s shit. He was kind too.

He stopped questioning it when John started coming over every night instead of every three days for recovery. Freddie wasn’t complaining, the less he had to hunt and convince people the better. Roger did occasionally go hunting, he thought the chase was fun and again loved being surrounded by humans.

It takes seven months before Freddie realizes that they’ve become practically domestic. They’ve also stayed four months too long, their neighbors are bound to start asking questions, if not about their appearance then their lifestyle.

“You’re leaving?”

Roger nuzzles into John’s hair, not happy about the declaration. Freddie pushes a sweat-slick strand that has fallen into John’s face. John kisses his palm.

“We need to before people start getting too curious.”

Roger grumbles, “come on, Fred. What are they going to do?”

Freddie shakes his head, “I don’t want to risk it.”

John purses his lips. Freddie leans over and kisses him, “you can have the flat you know?”

“I don’t want it,” John says, “it’d be too much without you.”

“John.”

He pushes up and away Roger, who protests losing his cuddling partner. Freddie keeps his hands free from John, but Roger follows, hooking his chin on John’s shoulder. They sway in place and eventually, John relaxes. Freddie runs his eyes over John’s form. Bite marks linger around his neck and chest. Older vampire bites have been replaced by theirs.

John flushes under the attention.

“I’m sorry but we have to.”

Roger kisses John’s shoulders, “we’ll visit though.”

Freddie sighs he thought he might have to fight Roger on this. He agrees they can visit John.

“But for how long?” John says with a touch of bitterness.

“For as long as you draw breath, of course,” Freddie answers automatically.

They’ve been officially moved out for a year when they visited for the first time. John immediately wraps them up in a hug. Both Freddie and Roger greet him with a kiss. John turns it heated, pulling them into his new home. Roger is practically glued to John’s neck. He hasn’t bitten, but Freddie understands. The year apart had been hard.

If he thought about it hard enough, and he has because Roger spent the first three months avoiding him, he is certain that this is how he would have felt leaving Roger behind.

“I want to go with you,” John whispers against Freddie’s lips.

They fall into bed. It creaks ominously when Roger jumps on it.

“Love, as much as I’d want that,” Freddie begins.

“You turned Roger when he asked,” John turns to kiss the blond.

Freddie watches them. They’re both extraordinarily beautiful. He would be lying if he said he never thought about turning John and seeing what his features would look like. John seems to be serious about turning, too. Teaching another newborn, on top of Roger (who despite his independence is still _young), _would be difficult.

“Do you want to be?” Freddie asks.

John pulls away from Roger. He looks between them, “yes.”

Freddie looks at Roger who is nodding eagerly. John watches them with excitement buried in his eyes.

“Who do you want?” Freddie pushes John back so that he’s flat “Can you both?” John bites his lip.

“Roger, do you want to drink and I’ll,” Freddie raises his wrist.

“Yeah,” Roger says breathlessly, “ready John?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Roger latches on. Freddie smiles with a sick sense of pride. Roger is a very clean feeder, not a single drop goes to waste, he is gentle too. He looks at John’s face, which is screwed up with pleasure. His hands fall from Roger’s shoulders and his heartbeat continues its steady rhythm but slows.

Freddie tugs on Roger’s hair to get him to pull off. The blond looks more than blood-drunk but his eyes focus when Freddie splits his wrist and lets the first few drops fall onto John’s lip. One drips down by the corner of his eye. John reacts immediately. Lapping and sucking the wound like he has been doing it for a hundred years. Must have picked it up from all the vampires that fed on him previously.

As soon as he feels the fangs, he motions for Roger to pull John off. They wrap around each other as the steady drum that is John’s heart beats out its last. As he observes John, the tiny drop he had missed has turned into a mole. John’s hair is also silkier, and his teeth are longer than an average vampire.

Again when he wakes up, he doesn’t remember his mortal life. John only faintly remembers Roger and certainly remembers Freddie. His eyes are two reflective pools of silver.

John huffs through his nose, apparently startled to find that he doesn’t need to breathe. He grips his stomach.

“The first few times are the worst,” Roger whispers, “but you’ll get used to it.”

Freddie bites his cheek, watching the two newborns. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid when he realized what he had become. He is forming a clan. Roger is taking on the role of an older newborn easily, though. They look to Freddie who nods.

“Come on, then.”

Roger takes John’s hand. Freddie waits for a moment because he sees how disorientated John is between his new senses and new movement. Once he is steady on his feet, Freddie pulls him forward, giving him a quick kiss. John cuts his lip with his fang, but Freddie only hums at the sensation. John licks up a few drops before they break apart.

“Ready to eat, lovie?”

John nods.

They move quickly into town. Roger scouts for a suitable candidate, being the fastest of them all. John seems to have been gifted with strength rather than speed or Freddie’s senses. Roger pops back holding a whimpering man by his throat.

“This bum was harassing a good lady on her way home,” Roger grins.

He drops the man. John licks his lips and Freddie nods. Roger can barely step away before John is pulling the man’s head away from his shoulder and digging into it. Where Roger had more finesse his first meal, John seems to only be focused on drinking. If Freddie hadn’t been as old and used to this life, he’d be grossed out.

Roger ducks his head into Freddie’s chest when John’s noises grow sloppy. It only takes about forty seconds for the man to be drained completely. John wipes the mess around his mouth off before jumping up to pull Freddie into a messy kiss. Roger protests being captured in between them, only for John to kiss his protests away.

“Is there more?”

Freddie blinks. The man was quite large and he was completely drained.

“Do you need more?” Roger asks using his thumb to clean the mess from John’s face.

“Yes.”

Newborn’s appetites vary. Freddie knows that some sires keep their newborns less than full, either out of control or to keep them from falling into a bloodlust. John seems like he hasn’t had his fill. Roger looks towards him.

“Shall I fetch another?”

Freddie pecks him on the cheek, “get one I’d like, in case John can’t finish it all.”

He needs to hunt, either way, turning vampires takes most of one’s energy supply. Roger flashes him a cheeky wink before rushing off.

* * *

John jumps up next to him. Roger hasn’t returned from his hunt yet, but judging by the screams he should be finished soon. Freddie nuzzles against John, who kisses him lightly.

“I found something,” John says, “I don’t understand it.”

Freddie frowns, “found what?”

“I don’t know. It looks… well, it looks like a turn gone wrong?” John wrinkles his nose, “but it also looks like a feeding gone wrong.”

“Lead on,” Freddie leaps from the tree.

Roger will track them. John catches his hand and they’re rushing off. Freddie normally doesn’t like this kind of debauchery, but the hunters here were breaking their ancient treaties and killing vampires that hadn’t broken one of the Rule of Three. Not that it was his call anymore, considering John turned out to be an Alpha vampire. They still listen to him of course, but John makes the final decision.

Freddie’s nose is assaulted with the smell of ash and blood. John pushes through the underbrush, revealing a human curled up on his side. Freddie sniffs. He doesn’t see where a vampire had been dusted. The human whines pitifully and John skips around the edges of the human’s senses.

Not that he is aware of anything. Freddie crouches in front of him and pushes him onto his back. The human makes a noise of protest but doesn’t fight him. His eyes are screwed shut and his chest is heaving, but then he’ll stop breathing all together but his heart thunders in his chest. Freddie scratches the stain around his mouth. 

Blood.

Vampire blood.

He hums and gently moves the dark curls out of the way, revealing two perfectly circular marks and a mess of red. Freddie presses his thumb against them. The human whimpers but arches into the touch. As John edges forward, wariness is replaced with curiosity.

John sniffs and then presses into Freddie, “what _is _it?”

“A human,” Freddie replies, “but if you’re asking what happened, then you were right about it being a turn gone wrong.”

“How? I thought it would just kill a human?”

Freddie shakes his head. Most of the time that would be the case, a vampire not having enough control to stop drinking at the right point and just leaving a corpse, rarer were the times when the newborn would take too much of their sires blood and the vampirism would wipe out the rest of their life. Turning is about balance.

“Well, either he has too much human blood and not enough vampire or he has an equal amount of both.”

John looks towards human at the grunt of pain. Tears fall from his closed eyes. He smiles as John swipes the tears away, the human sighs and almost seems like he is seeking comfort in the touch. Freddie moves back as John moves closer, cradling the human’s head in his lap.

“He’ll die eventually,” Freddie says, “the pain will make living too much effort.”

“Can – is there a way to _fix _this?”

Freddie’s fang pokes his lip. Technically there is… he shakes his head. It isn’t fair to the human, he won’t get to choose and it looks like that choice was already ripped from him. John is also too young for such a responsibility. He opens his mouth when Roger appears next to him, a satisfied sway to his hips.

“I don’t think those hunters are going to hunt for a long – what’s wrong with him?”

Roger kneels and sniffs. John curls around the human baring his fangs once in a warning. Freddie rolls his eyes as Roger responds in kind. _Teenage vampires, _he thinks_. _He snaps his fingers and the posturing stops. Roger moodily snaps his jaws.

John looks back at Freddie, “is there?”

“Yes,” Freddie sighs, “but he’ll be turned, and I’m already thinking that it was against his will. Out here it is too unsafe for a proper change.”

Roger grimaces, “who would _do _that?”

“Plenty of our kind dear, you know this,” Freddie says, “even if they can’t remember not making the choice, those types are always more unstable.”

“How do you fix this?”

John’s hand is smoothing the curls. Roger glances at John for permission before leaning forward and licking at the bitemarks. They started to close over but left the two dark moles they would if this human was undergoing a proper transformation. Freddie worries at his cheek. He had hoped that this would be one of the cases where human blood won out.

If they didn’t do anything this human would spend hours in terrible pain before dying. It's senseless.

“It’s a very delicate process.”

John looks up from the human whose muscles are now spasming. Freddie winces at how loudly his heart is beating. It’s uneven and Freddie can’t imagine it’s comfortable. Poor thing. He reaches out and runs his fingers along his cheek.

“You have to gradually drain the human blood, without losing too much of the vampire essence. One misstep and well…”

He has only heard of one vampire that was able to master the technique. It isn’t quick either, it takes months and is physically taxing. Freddie doesn’t know if the three of them can do it, considering it needs to be the same vampire giving the blood.

“We have to try,” John says.

Roger nods, “its better than leaving him out here.”

The human screams but it cuts off into a gasp as his entire body goes rigid. John soothes him and looks back up at Freddie.

“You’ll have to drain him first,” Freddie explains.

John looks hesitant, Roger reaches out and takes the human from John and props him up against his shoulder. Freddie steps forward when he sees hazel eyes flutter open for the first time. They’re cloudy with pain, but he doesn’t seem out of it.

“Hey,” Freddie says softly.

The human winces and tries to move away but Roger keeps him held tight.

“Shh, we’re going to help,” Roger murmurs.

“Have a name?” Freddie at least wants to know that.

“B –“ he swallows, “Brian.”

“Okay, Brian.”

Roger rubs his arm. Brian drops back against his shoulder. John pushes the curls away from his neck. Freddie grabs his hand, a little warier now that Brian is more aware than he assumed. He nods towards John who licks a clear spot on Brian’s neck to soften the skin.

Brian flicks his eyes open, but they’re far cloudier this time. He squeezes Freddie’s hand. John suckles the spot and then sinks his teeth in. Brian whines. John laps at the spot.

Freddie listens to Brian’s heart. The organ is now beating evenly, if alarmingly low, which he wants it to be weak. When it drops to only a single beat per minute he tugs on John.

“Messy, messy,” Roger tuts.

“Okay, now give him your blood.”

John bites his wrist and presses it directly to Brian’s lips. Roger leans back and rubs his throat. Brian doesn’t react for a solid minute and Freddie almost thinks that they lost him. His throat moves on his own and gently grips John’s wrist.

Freddie pulls him away after the scent starts shifting from human to vampire. John looks uncertain as he presses his other hand over his wrist. Brian falls limply to Roger’s chest.

“Gradually,” Freddie warns.

“Are you certain?”

“We have to get most of the human blood out first. Unfortunately, we lose some of our blood.”

Roger nuzzles into Brian’s hair, “we should take him back to the house.”

* * *

Freddie is certain that whoever was trying to turn Brian had to be inexperienced. Three months after finding Brian in the forest he still hasn’t turned. It’ll be soon, however. The changes are present. It seems John’s predominate trait he passes on (like Freddie changes eye color) is longer fangs, although the hazel eyes occasionally glint gold.

Roger nuzzles into his neck, “what do you think Brian is like?”

“He seems kind,” Freddie says, “I bet he’s clever too, did you see the books he had with him.”

“Yeah, he likes the stars.”

John tosses open the door flaking the blood from around the corner of his mouth, “they know me at the bar now.”

Freddie wrinkles his nose, “we’ll be able to move as soon as we’ve got Brian straightened out.”

Brian shifts on the bed as John nears. Freddie smiles he knows John’s scent and he is hoping that Brian at least recognizes John. Roger prepares to stand but Freddie holds his waist.

“Let's see if he can do it.”

“Teaching him already?” Roger giggles, “when he can’t remember it.”

Freddie noses at him. Roger pushes back and then turns his attention to Brian. Brian crawled into John’s lap. John has tired his hair up and lets Brian root around on his neck. He pulls back with a frown. John laughs. He tilts Brian’s head back before licking the skin.

While John does that Freddie kisses Roger. They don’t need to drain him as much. The vampire scent is stronger. He gives it another couple of days until they can officially meet Brian. John pulls off and then guides Brian to his neck. Roger leans forward curious o see if Brian manages to break the skin.

John gasps and Freddie smiles. The heavy smell of Vampire blood fills the room.

“Lessoned learned,” Roger grins.

Brian pulls off naturally. His eyes are heavy-lidded but they’re golden. Freddie sniffs, the human scent is completely gone. Roger glances at him. John buries his nose against Brian’s neck. Freddie bumps his legs and Roger is off and climbing onto the bed. He takes up the space on the other side.

“Oh!”

They pull back and grin at each other. John strokes Brian’s curls enjoying the room now free of human scent. Freddie stands and pats John on the back. 

“Congratulations,” Freddie says.

John swats at him, “don’t make this weird.”

Roger pulls back, “is he? Completely?’

“Smells like it.”

Freddie lifts his lip and spots the fangs perfectly formed, just shorter than John’s but longer than either his or Roger’s.

Brian wakes up the next evening. He sniffs and tilts his head. John stepped out, just in case it hadn’t took. Roger steps forward, ever friendly. Freddie lets out a breath of relief, he knows Roger has never lost that friendly quirk of his. Brian slides away.

“Hey, we won’t hurt you.”

Brian narrows his eyes, “you aren’t him.”

Freddie and Roger glance at each other, “him?”

“Not, not the second one,” Brian says, “the first one. In the forest.”

“The first one?”

Brian shakes his head. John steps through the doorway. He moves towards Brian but stops at the edge of the bed.

“He’s the second one,” Brian clarifies.

Freddie’s eyebrows reach his hairline. He hadn’t thought Brian would remember much of John, much less the vampire that tried to turn him in the first place. Brian has moved over to John.

“I’m John. Blondie is Roger and that’s Freddie.”

Brian nods, “what. What’s happened?”

John grimaces, “how much do you want to know?”

It causes Brian to pale, “Vampire, right? I’m one now.”

“Yes,” Freddie answers, “it was this or death.”

“Do I – would I have to kill someone?”

Freddie shakes his head, “only the first, I promise.”

Brian shakes his head, “I can’t. I am – I was a vegetarian.”

Roger looks at Freddie. Brian pushes into John and worries his bottom lip. Freddie watches, fascinated. Both Roger and John immediately wanted to feed. He wonders if the way Brian was turned had anything to do with it.

“Can he feed on me? Would that work?”

“For now.”

John guides Brian back on the bed, he sits in front of him and Brian picks at his nail.

“How long?”

“Three months,” John replies.

“Once this is done can we – I need to go to my storage unit and get my guitar.”

“Alright,” Freddie says.

John pulls his hair to the side. Brian swallows and breaks the skin on his lip. 

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt me.”

Brian hesitantly pulls his lips back and digs his fangs into John’s neck. He grimaces and pulls back. John clamps down on his head and that seems to encourage Brian to continue. Freddie leans against the wall. Drinking from another isn’t nearly as filling as drinking on his own. He can’t believe they turned a vegetarian, against his will.

He pulls off and scoots towards the headboard. Freddie wraps around Roger, hiding his scowl in Roger’s neck. Part of him wants to go and find whoever it was and stop them from turning another improperly and forcibly. But for now, it’s enough to see Brian hesitantly start joking with John and Roger crawling onto the bed with them.

Well. Freddie supposes he doesn’t have to worry about being lonely.

“Tell me about your guitar?”

Brian’s eyes light up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.  
Also Happy Halloween!!


End file.
